marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Realms
The Nine Realms were the nine main worlds of the Universe, interconnected through the world tree, Yggdrasil. Realms *1. Muspelheim - Home of the Fire Demons. It is ruled by Surtur. **'Description': Muspelheim is an organic Dyson Sphere and is a realm of fire and brimstone. Muspelheim has not appeared in the MCU as of yet, however in the non-canon Thor: God of Thunder ''Muspelheim appeared to be home to the Fire Demons, so it is possible Sturter rules this land. Muspelheim is said to be one of the most dangerous worlds ever to visit, to the point where even Asgardians have a hard time perserving peace on its lands. The Fire Demons are like the Frost Giants and Dark Elves- majority are trained killers and have powers that could destroy planets. The Fire Demons had teamed up with the Frost Giants on a few occasions to attempt to take over Asgard, but under Thor’s leadership Asgard was able to defeat their foes. **Points of Interest: ***Temple of the Mystics ***Ginnungagap, the Yawning Void ***Muspelheim Volcano ***Moltor's Volcano - base of Moltor's Forces **Residents: ***Fire Demons and Fire Giants ****Surtur ****Sindr, Queen of Cinders ****Skulveig ***Fire-Trolls ***Demons ***Fire Dragons ***Lava Trolls ***Goblins ***Fire Goblins ***Jinn ***Asgaridan Goblins *2. Alfheim - Home of the Light Elves **'Description': In the Riordan universe, Alfheim is described to be like many of the upscale neighborhoods of Boston. Being the world of light and air, Alfheim is constantly bathed in sunlight and with the ground having a spongy texture. There were many mansions with large stone walls, they looked like Tudor-style mansions or postmodern version's of Sleeping Beauty's castle at Disneyland. But there was also a village containing a country club. When Thor was exiled to Earth by his father Odin, he mentioned Alfheim in the list of planets his father could have potentially set him to, meaning Alfheim may have a similair look to that of Earth, but nothing has been confirmed. **Points of Interest: ***Ljosalfgard (capital city) ***Chardonnay River ***Enchanted Forest ****Forest of Sigurd ****Abode of Iduna ***Gardens of the Fay ****The Queen's Road ****Honeywine Falls ****Mermaid Pond ***Valley of the Moon Elves ***Hills of Vin ***Gingerbread Tavern ***Sugar Woods ***Hummingbird Bay ****Underwater castles ***Dolmens ***Sea of Marmora ***Kingdom of Dwarves ***Portal to Candyland ***Lake of Light ***Freyr's Temple **Residents: ***Light Elves ****Queen Aelsa Featherwine of the Fay ****Milkmane ****Ayelah ****Sir Ivory Honeyshot ****Aeltri ****Hrinmeer ****Elvish Tribes *****Ice Elves, who reside in the frozen portion of Alfheim *****Cat Elves, who ride winged cats as their steed, living at the borders with Nornheim *****Spice Elves *****Air Elves, living in wondrous flying machines *****The "triple jointed" Pleasure Elves *****Elves of the Vale, living with their herds of "Wild 'Corns” *****Moon Elves "all aglow with Firefly Wine",[4] living in the Valley of the Moon Elves *****Sea Elves, in coral castles along Hummingbird Bay *****Bright Elves ***Frey ***Dark Elves refugees ***Fairies ***Pixies ***Riding Cats ***Merfolk ***Unicorns ***Undines ***Ants of the Caramelized Forest ***Goblins ***Oompa-Loompas **** Harvester oompa-loompas ***Herds of "Wild 'Corns" ***Candy Farmers ***Luminous Lolly Butterflies ***Chocolate Birds *3. Vanaheim - Home of the Vanir who are the sister race of the Asgardians and the Trolls. **'Description': Vanaheim is the sister planet to Asgard. Some Asgardians like Hogun the Grim live on this planet- which is why it is considered the sister planet to Asgard. Vanaheim is filled up with trees and great rock structures. They are quite peaceful and always are ready to help out their friends on Asgard at a moments notice. However a few notable occurances have taken place on this planet. When the Marauders went around wrecking havok after the Bifrost was destroyed it left the NR vunerable to attack for a while. So Vanir inhabitants had to fight a war they were sure to lose; Vanir’s aren’t very good in battle. However the Marauders were eventually defeated by Asgardians when the Bifrost was restored. Two planes from Midgard flew to Vanaheim via the convergence, but that was solved when the conflict was resolved. **Points of Interest: ***Abandoned city of the Vanir ***Temple of Union ***Folkvanger **Residents: ***Vanir ***Rock Trolls ***Ogres ***Shadow Nixes ***Trolls ***Skraelings ***Mire Giants ***Chaurli: Giant Tortoises *4. Asgard - Home of the Asgardians (Norse Gods). It is currently ruled by Thor. **'Description': '''Asgard' is a planetary body, home to the Asgardians, a powerful race recognized by the galaxy as honorable and brave peacekeepers. In the Riordan universe, the original Asgard is said to have been filled with houses of different gods near the area whom this god/goddess is connected to. For instance, the hall of Thor is at the highest and windiest top of Asgard. The gods and goddesses reside in palaces made of silver, gold and other precious metals. Hotel Valhalla also resides in Asgard too. Asgard is thought of amoung the Nine-Realms as the rulers of the nine planets. They are the Kings, the polices and they keep watchful eye over all the Nine-Realms. Asgard is not a circuler planet, nor does it spin. It is instead a flat asteroid-like mass that has a top surface wit a gravitational pull. There is never night or day in Asgard, it is always light and dark at the same time, as seen in the picture above. Asgard is inhabitated by the Asgardians. It has a capital city- also named Asgard- and it connects to all other NR (Nine-Realms) via the bifrost (rainbow) bridge. Asgard is normally ruled by Odin, or anyone in his family line- his father, Bor, was once king. The line of throne became Odin’s after his fathers death. Recently however Odin was forced out of his post by his adoptive son, Loki. The Asgardians are charged with protecting the NR from harm and perserving the peace. They are fierce warriors in battle and will not take defeat lightly. **Points of Interest: ***City of Asgard - the capital of the realm with which it shares name. ****Asgardian Palace *****Odin's Vault *****Asgardian Dungeons *****Hlidskjalf, AKA, High Seat - Odin's Throne Room *****Guest Rooms *****Several Balconies ****Hall of Asgard ***Bifrost - the rainbow bridge that connects Asgard with Midgard ****Heimdall's Observatory ****Portal to Earth-Dimension ****Rainbow Bridge ****Bifrost Bridge ****Himinbjörg ***Halls of Fear - the chamber where the Unknown can be summoned ***Nornheim - the Asgardian province where dwell the Three Norns and Karnilla. ****'Description': Loki mentioned this realm as Thor was preparing himself to become King. Nornheim is apparently not friendly with Asgard as Thor, Loki and a dozen other Asgardians went into battle wkth the realm many times. Thor also mentioned Nornheim as one of the realms his father, Odin, may have sent him to. Nornheim was said to be secured and back at peace after the Bifrosts destruction and restoration, along with Ria- a planet outside from the NR, and is said to be the home planet of the Kronans. ****''Points of Interest'': *****Domain of the Dark Man *****Endless Desert *****Well of Wyrd *****Twilight Well *****Nornkeep/Palace of Karnilla *****Norn Forest *****Cave of Ages ****''Residents'': *****Karnilla *****The Norns ******Skuld ******Verdandi ******Urd *****Norn Hag *****Haag *****Sand Devils *****Nornheim Trolls ***Sea of Mist - the body of water connecting Asgard with the Isle of Silence **** Isle of Silence ***Tower of Solitude - the building where the Grand Vizier was confined by Odin ***Plains of Ida - The center of Asgard. ***Vingolf - A Place Of Reunion In Asgard for Asgardian Goddesses. ***Gladsheim - A Place Of Reunion in Asgard for Asgardian Gods. ***Realm Below / Catacombs - Place of the insanely-savage Rock Trolls. ****''Points of Interest'': *****Chasm of Eternal Sorrow *****Gundersheim ******Domain of the Trolls *******Abyss of Shadows ******Glades of Crystal ******Hogun’s Land ******Castle Grimlock ******* Cathedral of Borgeddon ******Cave of Ages ****''Residents'': *****Rock Trolls *****Trogg *****Troll Lords *****Rock Trolls (Orange-Skinned) *****Stone-Skinned Rock Trolls ***Valhalla - Place of the honored dead ****'Description': Valhalla is a place where the fallen Asgardians go. This place is unlike Hel, a peaceful fun place where Asgardians can go and enjoy death. ****''Points of Interest'': *****Kona Lifandi - Home base for the Valkyries. Located on a mushroom on Yggdrasill. *****Passage to Hel *****Enchanted Chasm *****Hotel Valhalla ****''Residents'': *****Grombar *****Bill Cobb *****Valkyrior Steeds *****Valkyries/'Valkyrior' ***Thryheim **** Stone Hive ***Cave of Time ***Castle of Loki ***Varinheim ****Domain of Fernis ****Lyngvi ***Hindi ****Mystic Mountain Zadanu ***Dark Sea ***Thrudheim ****Bilskirnir - Thor’s hall ***Bridge of Winds ***Castle of Slaggnbir ***Deadly Desert ***Desert of Yesterday's Bones ***Forest of Eternal Nightmare Plants ***Gopul River ***Land of Always Night ***Land of Mirmir ***Nidgar Keep ***Sea of Fear ****Pillars of Utgard ***Plain of Vigrid ***Pool of Peace ***Ringsfjord ****Ringsfjord Mountains ****Domain of the Enchanters ***Swamps of Endless Flame ***Valaskjalf - Odin's Hall ***Valley of Swords ***Well of Eternal Tears ***Sea of Marmora ***Eyes of Fenris ***Forbidden Forest ***Gymirsgard ****Kingdom of Harokin ****Kingdom of Rivvak ***Living Landslide ***Folkvanger/Fólkvangr (field of the hosts) ***Asgardian Mountains ****Passage to Jotunheim ****Cavern of Time ****Home of Vidar ***Sea of Space ***Well of Mimir ***Flame of Scirorrak ***Asgard University ***Breidablik - Balder's hall ***Sessrumnir - Freya's hall ***Gimli ***Ifing - the river that separates Asgard & Jotenheim **Residents: ***Aesir ***Valkyrie ***Bilgesnipes ***Gnomes ***Gnomes of Nibelungland ***Valkyrior Steeds ***Agnar, King of the Eagles ***Boar-Gods ***Wolf-Gods / Asgardian Wolves ***Asgardian God-Squirrels ***Asgardian Dragons ***Asgardian Dire Wolves ***Flying Trolls of Thryhem ***Silent Ones (Trolls) of the Isle of Silence ***Forest Trolls ***Four-Armed Trolls ***Wolflings ***Asgardian Ravens ***Fairies of Otherworld *5. Midgard - Home of the Humans and Inhumans **'Description': Earth is the third planet from the Sun in its solar system. It is home to the Humans and Inhumans. The various races of the Nine Realms refer to Earth as "Midgard," while those living beyond the realms call it "Terra." Earth orbits around a single sun and has only one permanent natural satellite, named Luna, though usually simply called the Moon. Midgard is known as the least advanced planet of the Nine-Realms (ironically)- as they are the only planet who are unaware that they are not alone in the universe. There was a time when the Earthlings new of the gods and worshiped them, but have since forgotten and have assumed it was just them, up until recently. Midgard is a planet that is round and circuler and orbits around the sun. Midgard have been involved in a few battles concerning the other NR. The convergence affects humans probably the most out of any other realm, as humans are unaware of the hidden threats such as the convergence. Midgard is home of the Avengers, The Defenders, SHIELD, HYDRA and many other mystical events. A lot of what happens in the universe happens to earth. Recently however the earth has advanced many years and are now considered on par with the other realms in terms of technology. Most of the population on earth are not superpowered, but are just average people, no powers- just trying to make a living. These are known as Homosapiens- humans. But there are also superhuman beings- some who gained their powers from accidents- superhumans, others who were born with a super gene- these are known as Inhumans, and they tend to be more feared by the public than superhumans. **Regions (only in the Norse Myths): *** Wild Woods *** The River Pass *** Shores of Nine *** Lookout Tower *** Foothills *** The Mountain *** Buri's Storeroom *** Ruins of the Ancient *** Fáfnir's Storeroom *** Thamur's Corpse *** Council of the Valkyries *** The Mason's Channel *** Tyr's Temple *** Konunsgard *** Veithurgard *6. Jotunheim - Home of the Frost Giants. It is ruled by Laufey. **'Description': Jotunheim is a frozen planet, home to the Frost Giants. The planet and its civilization have deteriorated since 965 A.D. due to the lack of ice magic that came from the Casket of Ancient Winters. In the Riordan universe, Jotunheim is primarily mountainous with great drifts of snow and frozen rivers and lakes. Jotunheim is the home of the Jotun’s, also known as the Frost Giants. On the planet they are ruled by Laufey, Ruler of Jotunheim. Whilst Asgard has mostly a good reputation, with very few rogues, obviously they have a few; Loki (who is barely Asgardian to begin with) and Lorelei two prime examples, Midgard is a mixed population, Jotunheim is mainly filled up with trained killers. Obviously there would be some Jotun’s that aren’t evil, but they would be in the minority. Jotunheim has been in many wars with Asgard and Midgard in the past. They were defeated by Asgard in one of their past wars and after Odin stole the Jotun’s prized possession, the Casket of Ancient Winters, their planet fell to peices. It became a wrecked land. The Asgardians and the Jotun’s had a peice treaty after the war, but this was only in place because Laufey refused to attack Asgard if Odin didn’t attack Jotunheim. The peace was disrupted when Loki staged a whole plan to allow him to become ruler of Asgard, but this plan failed and Jotunheik was half destroyed even further in the attack. Jotunheim is still a wasteland, but now with even less inhabitants and no ruler. **Points of Interest: ***Well of Crimson Waters ***Utgard ****Utgardhall ***Snowstone Mountains ***Bloodcicle Canyon ***Alterfire Volcano ***Frozen Forest ***Knife River ***Brown Alps ***Domain of the Trolls ***Crack of Doom ***Domain of the Storm Giants ***Domain of the Mountain Giants ***Domain of the Rock Trolls ***Loki’s Ice Palace ***Ifing - the river that separates Asgard & Jotenheim ***Jotenheim Mountain Ranges ***Summit of Jotenheim ***Ice Den - base of Flurious' Forces ***Willie's Castle **Residents: ***Giants of Jotunheim ****Storm Giants ****Frost Giants ****Ice Giants ****Mountain Giants ****Rime Giants ****Rock Giants ****Wind Giants ****Lard Giants ****Shadow Giants ****Brine Giants ***I of the Storms ***Ice Hounds ***Jotunheim Beasts ***Ice Worms ***Frost Beasts ***Ice Trolls ***Hoar-Frost Ogres ***Evil Trolls ***Magzi *7. Niflheim - Also now as "Hel", is the realm of the dead and place of birth of Ymir. It is ruled by Hela. **'Description': Niflheim is one of the Nine Realms and appears as a barren mountainous world of jagged rocks. In the Riordan universe, Niflheim is described as an inhospitable, frigid region of ice, frost and mist. High summer temperatures are around thirty degrees below zero Fahrenheit. Niflheim is the second base for the Frost Giants. The planet is a frozen ice field, much like Jotunheim and the Forst Giants use it as their second base for operations. **Points of Interest: ***Helvegr ****Gjoll River ****Gjallerbru Bridge ***** Gjoll River ****Gnipahellir / Gnipa Cave ***Hel/Helheim: ****'Description': Hel is a region of Niflheim. Hel is the land were the dead dwell, who are neither honored nor dishonored. It is said to be ruled by Hela and is a world of fire and lava. In the Riordan universe, Hel/Helhiem is a cold, dark lifeless place full of miserable souls who died of old age or disease. To get there, a person has to ride down an icy road into the pitch-black Valley of Death, cross the River Gjoll on an iron bridge guarded by a giantess, somehow make it across the Wall of Corpses and finally arrive at the Hall of Hel. ****''Points of Interests'': ***** East Wing ***** North Wing ***** South Wing ***** West Wing ***** Elysium ***** Hel's Palace ***** Hvergelmir ***** Bridge of the Damned ***** Shore of Corpses ***** Gnipa Cave ***** Nastrond ******Cave of the Ancients ******Eljudnir ******Hall of Nastrond ******Valgrindr ***Hvergelmir ***Midhogg ***Ginnungagap, the Yawning Void ***City of Helhiem ***Helheim Land ***Skies of Helheim ***Pleasure Lands ***Shadow Lands ***Ivaldi's Workshop ****3 Realm Tears **Residents: ***Draugr ***Frostlings ***Garm ***Hela ***Ice Giants ***Draumar ***Ice Dwarves ***Basilisks ***Hel-Snakes ***Frost Giants ***Hel-Walkers: Hela's Footsoldiers *8. Svartalfheim - Home of the Dark Elves. It is ruled by Malekith. **'Description': Svartalfheim is a planet forever in the event horizon of a black hole and is home to the Dark Elves. The Asgardians and other inhabitants of the Nine Realms refer to it as the "Dark World," while the Dark Elves themselves call it "Harudheen". Located in a star system that is almost completely corroded with dark matter, both Svartalfheim and the Dark Elves inhabiting it have developed under a more diverse table of elements. The only source of visible light is the black hole. Svartalfheim is the home of the Dark Elves. Malekith has been decided to rule over the Elves and command them. Svartalfheim, like Jotunheim, are enemies of Asgard, Midgard and Vanaheim and any other Asgard friend. That is also not to say the Jotun’s and Elves get along- as we learnt in TDW ''that the Frost Giants and Dark Elves rather dislike each other as a Giant monster eats a Elf pawn. Svartalfheim is a waste land, destroyed in a long ago war with Asgard, that put mant elves to sleep for hundreds of years. The elves were at their height when they were in command of the Infinity Stone- the Aether, Reality Stone, but after that got taken from them they fell and so did Svartalfheim. However when the convergence started up again Malekith awoke and planned to plunge the world into enternal darkness using the Aether, but was stopped by Asgardian Thor. After Malekith was killed (or injured) the Dark Elves retreated and presumably may have hidden back into Svartalfheim or drifted off elsewhere in the galaxy. **Points of Interest: ***Workshops of Svartalfheim ***Bloodmuck Swamp ***Svartalfheim's Eastern Spires ***Faerie ***Portal to The Licorice half of Candyland **Residents: ***Dark Elves ***Elvish Tribes ****Smoke Elves ****Bitumen Elves ***Wild Hunt ***Bog Bears ***Muck Sharks ***Quicksand Squids ***Imprisoned Dwarves ***Svatalfheim Dwarves ***Water Elementals ***Swamp Mammoths ***Hounds of the Hunter ***Goblins ***Hag Wart Clan ***Snake Face Tribe ***Black Bile Clan ***Dove Gut Tribe ***Evil souls of the dead Dark Elves *9. Nidavellir - Home of the Dwarves. **'Description': '''Nidavellir' is atom-like Dyson Sphere around a Neutron Star, it is home to the Dwarves. With a population of 300, this realm acts as the greatest forge in the universe and is legendary outside the nine realms. In the Riordan universe, Nidavellir is described as chilly and dark and the buildings are equally gloomy, though the furnishings are one-of-a kind creations. Nidavellir is a planet populated by Dwarves. The Dwarves are friends of Asgard and too like to participate in any battle. They are some of the best forgers in the cosmos: It was here that Thor’s hammer Mjölnr was created. When an Asgardian warrior Imir attempted to overthrow Odin as ruler of Asgard, he took Nidavellir hostage until Thor and other Asgardians stopped that reign of terror. After the Bifrost was destroyed Nidavellir was one of the realms open for attack, and they were taken over by the Rock Trolls. King Eitri and his people were enslaved by these monsters until the Bifrost was once more restored and Asgard returned Nidavellir to its former glory. **Points of Interest: ***Furnaces of Nidavellir ***Boiling Plain ***Valley of Avalanches ***Flaming Chasm ***Marelock ***Ymir-Krul ***Passage to Svartalfheim ***Swamps of Endless Flame ***Kingdom of Dwarves ***Giant Atom-like Sphere which the Heart of a Dying Star ***Dwarfs' Mine ***Skornheim ****Glowing Desert ****Skornheim Mountains *****Great Southern Gate of the Sons of Ivaldi *****Valley of Swords ****Skornheim Stronghold ****Boulder Road ****Forest of Nightmare Plants ****Home of Hardol ****Kingdom of Jolena ****Passage of Muspelheim **Residents: ***Nidavellir Dwarves ***Mares ***Lava Worms ***Fire Beasts ***Fire Hounds * 10. Heven - Home of the Norse version of Angels **'Description': **Points of Interest: ***The City in Heven **Residents: ***Norse version of Angels Each Realm represents its own world References *''Thor'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' Related sites *Universe from All Dimensions Wikia *Universe from Verse and Dimensions Wikia *Universe from Tardis Wikia *Universe from The Demon Paradise Wikia *Norse Mythology from Philosophy of Megaten Encyclopedia *Norse Mythology from Blood Brothers Game Wikia *Norse from Age of Empires Wikia *Norse Mythology from Vikings Wikia *9 Realms from God of War Wikia *Nine Worlds from Riordan Wikia *Norse Cosmology from Mythology Wikia *The 9 Worlds from Norse Mythology Wikia *Norse Mythology from The Blackwell Pages Wikia Category:Planets Category:Locations